Cómo decirte adiós
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Cuando la costumbre supera el amor y faltan las ganas, el deseo, cuando el silencio se vuelve incómodo y de amantes pasamos a ser un par de extraños, llega el momento de decir adiós, pero... no es tan fácil, las palabras no quieren salir... (Oneshot-songfic)


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La canción "Cómo decirte adiós" es de Ricky Martin la cual yo pretendo entrelazar a una pequeña historia de mi autoría realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

* * *

 **Cómo decirte adiós**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

La hermosa Annie, con su negrísimo cabello, espeso y largo, sus preciosos ojos azules tocaba en el piano una melodía romántica y melancólica. Se había puesto un vestido azúl y blanco, precioso, siempre de buen gusto, fino, sumado a su apariencia delicada y sublime, su indiscutible belleza.

—Que preciosa canción, hija.— su madre se sentó cerca de ella cuando a penas había terminado de tocar.

—¿De verdad te gusta?

—Es preciosa, profunda, triste...—le sonrió con cierta compasión.

—¿Crees que Archie venga a verme hoy?

—No lo sé, el chico está de lleno en sus estudios, ha de estar cansado.

—En el receso de invierno lo vi muy poco...

—Deben ser los compromisos, no te agobies, mi vida, sólo un tonto perdería a una chica tan hermosa y especial como tú...—la señora Britter le dio un beso en la frente.

Annie y Archie comenzaron una relación cuando ella tenía dieciseís años y él uno más que ella, tiempos del San Pablo. Entre los tiempos de guerra, estragos a la economía, la muerte de Stear y la presentación de Albert como cabeza de la familia de los Andrew, más la carrera de Leyes que el joven hacía hicieron que cuatro años pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Archie! No me di cuenta que ya habías llegado... ¿llevabas mucho tiempo ahí?

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron, su semblante completo. Archie estaba de pie junto a un columna del salón mientras ella tocaba el piano, se había quedado en profundo silencio, sólo mirándola.

—No quise interrumpirte, parecías tan concentrada...

—¿Interrumpirme? ¡Pero si llevo rato esperándote! ¿Cómo te fue en clases?

Él mostró una sonrisa cansina tras un suspiro. Libraba una batalla en su interior, no tenía corazón para desvanecer la sonrisa llena de luz que enmarcaba el rostro de Annie. La había querido, mucho, la había admirado y era conciente de lo especial y hermosa que era, aún cuando las cosas entre ellos se dieron un poco forzadas.

 _ **Cómo decirte adios**_

 _ **cuando todo es normal**_

 _ **no**_ _ **me has dado ni solo motive**_

 _ **cómo decirte que**_

 _ **me ha llegado otro amor**_

 _ **más intenso y más vivo que nuestro amor**_

 _ **y me siento culpable**_

 _ **n**_ _ **o mereces más dolor**_

—Me fue muy bien. ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

—No mucho. Practiqué mis lecciones de piano, acompañé a mi madre de compras, ya sabes, las nuevas tendencias para esta primavera y... aún estoy leyendo mi poemario en francés...

Archie la escuchaba sin oír. Se preguntaba por qué simplemente no podía sentir ese entusiasmo abrasador por ella, era tan hermosa, dedicada y gentil... ¿por qué su corazón no saltaba cuando la veía? En cambio... cuando la vio a ella, a Camille... se perdió en su rostro moreno, también tenía el cabello negro como Annie, pero sus ojos eran verdes y tenía discretas pecas sobre su rostro.

 _—Compren sus flores, para su amor, su amiga, la primavera sonríe, dígale cuánto la ama con rosas..._

Esa tarde de marzo, Archie iba a tomar algo, y vio a esa joven en la floristería que quedaba justo al lado del restaurant francés. Su voz cantarina, deshinbida, a gritos, promocionaban hermosos arreglos florales o flores solitarias con bonitos mensajes.

 _—¿Va a comprar una flor, caballero?_

 _—Yo..._

 _—Si sólo vino a mirar y a no comprar, dígamelo y no perderé mi tiempo..._

Era hermosa, irreverente y directa.

 _—Yo... sí quiero comprar tus rosas es que... no sé por cuáles decidirme... ¿cuáles me recomiendas tú?_

Le sonrió dulcemente, mirándola con esos pícaros ojos de miel que por un momento hicieron que la joven de dieciocho años se sonrojara.

 _—Eso depende, hay rosas para cada ocasión. Si son para su esposa, novia o alguna chica a la que se le va a declarar, las rojas, sin duda darán en el clavo... si son para una amiga, su madre o su abuelita enferma, pues blancas o rosadas estarían bien, y si son para alguien que ya pasó a mejor vida..._

 _—Son para la mujer más bella que he visto jamás._

Lo dijo en un tono de voz que la acarició con cada onda de sonido.

 _—Si es así, entonces la afortunada merece las rosas más sublimes que hagan honor a su belleza y virtudes, ¿cómo anda usted del bolsillo?_

Archie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la pícara muchacha, esa irreverencia tan suya lo estaba enloqueciendo.

 _—No hay dinero que compre lo que siente el corazón. No escatime, asegúrese de que ella sepa con sus flores que es la mujer más bella del universo._

La chica tomó varias rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas e hizo un precioso ramo, elaborado, sublime, esas que podían hacer llorar de emoción a la afortunada que las recibiera.

 _—Aquí tiene._

Archie pagó la cantidad que ella cobró.

 _—¡Señor! ¡Olvidó llevarse las rosas!_

Gritó mientras él se iba sonriendo.

—¿Archie?—Annie lo sacó de su atontamiento.

—¿Sí?

—Te decía que mañana es la obra, ¿me acompañarás? No pensarás hacerle ese desaire a Terry, sobretodo porque te ha elegido como el padrino de su hijo...

 ** _No sé cómo decirte adios_**

 ** _cómo terminar la relación_**

 ** _cómo contártelo_**

 ** _sin dañar tu ilusión_**

 ** _no lo sé_**

—Estás hermosa, Candy... a ti todo te asienta.— Annie había visitado a Candy en la mansión de Lakewood, ahí se encontraba de reposo, en su sexto mes de embarazo, Terry estaba de gira.

—Gracias, todos dicen que me veo bien, pero yo me siento enorme, siento que cargo el peso del mundo...

—Eso es mejor a cargar con sufrimiento...—dijo la pelinegra y sus ojos se aguaron.

Candy hizo un profundo silencio, no le correspondía a ella contarle a Annie, esperaba que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma. Sabía que Archie ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y por Terry se enteró de que había otra chica, pero no podía violentar la confianza de su esposo y revelar algo que correspondía a Archie.

—Annie... yo... yo no entiendo por qué Archie nunca ha podido quererte como tú quieres, tú tienes todos los méritos para ser amada...

—Tal vez porque... ¡porque no soy tú!

—¿De qué hablas, Annie? Eso quedó muy atrás, yo estoy segura de que Archie ya no guarda ningún sentimiento romántico hacia mí...

—Lo siento, Candy... tienes razón. Perdón por haberte alterado en... en tu estado...

—No te preocupes, estoy casada con Terry, mi bebé está acostumbrado a los pleitos.— la pecosa sonrió.

—Tal vez no seas tú la que ocupa el corazón de Archie ya, Candy, pero hay otra, lo sé, lo presiento...

—Entonces, si es así... ya déjalo ir, hermosa, sé que te has equivocado, pero mereces ser feliz, mereces que te amen, déjalo que se vaya...—Recostada de Candy en el sofá del salón, llorando, Candy la acariciaba con consuelo el cabello, llorando también conmovida, más las hormonas alteradas por su embarazo.

—Es que no puedo, Candy, yo lo amo tanto...— sollozaba.

...

—¡Pero te has vuelto loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer romper el compromiso después de todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que afectará eso nuestra imagen ante los Britter?

—¡Pero yo no la amo, tía-abuela!

—¡Lo que faltaba! Tú no estarás de acuerdo con esto, ¿verdad, William?—se dirigió a Albert.

—Tía, sabe bien que yo siempre apoyo la honestidad, ¿olvida todo el revuelo que causó cuando intentó casar a Candy y a Neal a la fuerza?

—¡Esto es diferente!—gritó la señora Elroy.

...

—Hija, sal de esta cama, Archie vino a verte.— la señora Britter desarropó a Annie que se había recluído en su habitación por días.

—¿En serio?— Se levantó de la cama como un resorte.

Se preparó y se arregló, entonces bajó a recibir a Archie. Él estaba tan guapo como siempre, pero lucía cansado y su rostro acongojado.

—Feliz cumpleaños.— Dijo él sonriendo, entregándole un ramo de rosas rosadas.

—Gracias, están hermosas...—Annie dibujó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

 ** _Cuando estoy junto a ti_**

 ** _te lo quiero contar_**

 ** _y me falta el valor y me callo_**

 ** _te imagino llorar_**

 ** _preguntando por qué_**

 ** _cuál ha sido tu trágico fallo_**

 ** _sí_** ** _, nos llamamos costumbre_**

 ** _ya no hay deseo de amar_**

 ** _sólo de hablar_**

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, en el que hasta el aire fue pesado. Era como si de pronto, tras tantas cosas vividas en esos años, ya no se conocieran. A Archie le temblaban las palabras en los labios, pero no le salían, la verdad se agolpaba en las paredes de su corazón queriendo salir.

—Archie, si te sientes cansado puedes irte...—la situación era tan incómoda como obvia.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Quieres dar un paseo o...?—estaba furioso consigo mismo, las palabras que salían de su boca no eran las que él quería decirle, pero sencillamente no podía pronunciarlas.

 _ **No sé cómo decirte adios**_

 _ **cómo terminar la relación**_

 _ **cómo contártelo**_

 _ **sin dañar tu ilusión**_

 _ **no lo sé**_

—No, no quiero ir de paseo. No puedo soportarlo más...—se deshizo en llanto y se odió así misma porque no quería llorar delante de él.

—Annie... lo siento...

—Siento que... que perdí mi tiempo, que no valió de nada...

—De verdad lo siento, Annie, yo te quiero, pero...

—¡No lo sientas! Yo fui la tonta que quise aferrarme a ti a toda costa... siempre fue tan claro...

Archie se acercó a ella, le dio un abrazo, besó su frente, sintiéndose lo más miserable y ruin del planeta.

 _ **No sé cómo decirte adios**_

 _ **cómo acabar esta canción**_

 _ **s**_ _ **in un final feliz**_

 _ **para tu corazón**_

 _ **no lo sé**_

Annie tardó unos meses en componerse, meses que le sirvieron para autoanalizarse y comprender, que efectivamente, el amor que sentía por Archie se había contagiado de costumbre y salió de esa depresión más pronto de lo que pensó, como si al dejarlo ir, se hubiera liberado a sí misma de las cadenas en las que ella misma se había apresado.

Cuando se supo que la bella Annie Britter estaba soltera, los pretendientes no tardaron en llover.

...

—Sólo espero que a la florecita no se le ocurra plantar al elegante...

—¡Terry!— Candy lo manoteó en plena iglesia, con el bebé de ambos en brazos mientras esperaban a la flamante novia.

Y apareció Camille, con su vestido blanco que parecía acariciar su piel morena y lozana, su hermoso cabello negro que le daba un toque gitano, sus dulces pecas y sus ojazos verdes, iba emocionada hacia el altar del brazo de su padrino, y Archie, que la esperaba de pie se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la veía, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Particularmente no es que odie a Annie, solo han habido ciertas cosas que no me parecieron justas en torno a este personaje y la forma en que se dio la relación entre ella y Archie, pienso (mi opinion personal) que Annie debía luchar por lo que quería, sacrifcarse y que la felicidad, como a todos los mortales, le costara, lo mismo que pienso que Archie merecía sentir ese amor desenfrenado y profundo por alguien, como el que sintió por Candy aunque no fuera correspondido. Así que quise que estos dos personajes que han protagonizado este songfic encontraran su camino de una forma justa para ambos.**

 **Wendy**


End file.
